Myrrick Certus
"Criminal tears. Nahhhh, I'm just kidding. That's lame and cheesy and not funny. It's Octis' tears". -- Response to the question "what are you drinking?" A turian C-Sec officer, who posts on CDN as punk_buster. Partnered with Octis Kurius (csec octobuns). Relationships In an odd partnership -- both professionally and the sense of their friendship -- with Octis. He is very protective of Tavian Alvia, viewing him as something like a younger brother. Threads I Can't Believe This Is Actually A Thing: Myrrick Certus arrives on CDN. Break, leading into Serendipity: Meeting with Dr. Zelix Phoras. Lawyer VS Cop: An encounter with Xavier Platt. A series of extranet spats with Platt on the CDN forum. I Need Asari Advice ASAP, and the companion piece, The C-Sec Code: Myrrick has to deal with a Justicar. One Lonesome Night: They've met on CDN, now two turian C-Sec officers get to know each other personally. Your Advice Sucks: The idea of a relationship between Myrrick and Xavier Platt brings the former to new heights of over-reaction. People You'd Date Stomach Bugs: A C-Sec officer brought low. So, Uh, Hey: Tavi is now on CDN. Shake Ups: Myrrick Certus is told he's getting a new partner. Old Friends, New Adventures: Meeting with Tavian. The Last Person You Slept With: Myrrick finds he can't remember. An infamous playboy is seeing someone steadily: Is someone insulting Cerastes? If so, can Myrrick join in? To the Officers of C-Sec: A gift from Cerastes. Dirty Deals, and Equally Dirty Cops: Certus and Kurius do good work. My Landlord Is A Bastard: Myrrick is protective of Tavi, as is frequently the case. (Myrrick makes his arrival on page 2) Shooting the Shit: The famous thread by Deadbeat (Prax) sees Myrrick get a little excitable and use his office to spar with Peregrine Faust. Cold, Black Heart: The dynamic duo, Certus and Kurius, in the line of duty. Myrrick and Tavi: A complaint from Dani'Koara about a break-in leads to some revelations about Tavian's sex life, and some turian bickering. Question For C-Sec Officers: What we learn from the questioning is that Myrrick takes his coffee very seriously. Turians Wearing Dresses?: Octis wearing a dress, at least. Why Do Turians Spar So Much?: Some banter between our two favourite turian C-Sec officers. Copfight: There is occasionally some genuine tension between the two partners, particularly over Kurius' relationship with Lacertilia (Afiyi Maos). Anything Worth Seeing in Nos Astra?: Preparing for an Illium trip. Ten Thousand Different Kinds of Lame: Why can't HV shows get police work right? 25 Hours on Illium: Myrrick, on Illium for business, catches up with Tavian. The Thread That Went Places: Myrrick is being protective of Tavi (currently suffering in a massage chair with a contrite Urdnot Branka), and becomes slightly hysterical and angry, to the delight of Lydia and others. Continues over several pages; see it through to the end! In The Line of Fire: The officers take on a turian separatist group causing trouble in the Zakera foundations. Extranet History: What is Myrrick up to online? A Discussion About Justicars: Myrrick being one of the few to have encountered one, he offers his perspective. We also learn some of the differences between his and Octis' policing styles. Category:Turians Category:Characters Category:Citadel Security Services